firemansamfandomcom-20200213-history
Pontypandy Fire Service
The Pontypandy Fire Service is a small Fire & Rescue service based within the valleys of South Wales. There are only two known stations: Firstly, Pontypandy: a medium-sized station serving the south half of the area which covers the coastal fishing village of Pontypandy and the surrounding forestry and countryside. Due to its location, Pontypandy hosts three other emergency services that are combined with the fire station as they are called out to incidents together oftenly or if there needed. They are: Ocean Rescue, Mountain Rescue & Paramedics. Secondly, Newtown: a large station that covers the northern area which covers the town of Newtown. Newtown Fire Station also serves as the service's base of operations and it often referred to as HQ. Uniforms *'Station wear' - In some episodes up until series 5, their station wear consisted of a black jumper and grey trousers, but for most episodes up until Heroes of the Storm, they wore their turnout gear. In series 10, the firefighters wear blue shirts with the service logo embroiled and navy trousers. Station Officer Steele wears a white shirt and tie to show that he's the man in charge. *'Turnout gear' - From 1987-1994, they wore black woollen tunics with brass buttons and yellow leggings and a cork helmet like every fire service did in those days. From 2003-2005, they wore the exact same but the tunic was blue and the helmets had a short visor screwed on. From 2008-2015, they still had the same tunics (with new reflective strips) and leggings but with newer helmets that were still in the 20th-century fashion. Since 2015, they now wear a blue fabric tunic with 3 magnetic clips and a small waterproof walkie-talkie, the leggings and the helmets remain the same. *'Ocean Rescue Uniform' - From 2008-2012, they wore yellow wetsuits with orange life-jackets and an orange helmet. Since 2014, they now wear lava red wet-suits and red helmets. *'Animal Rescue Uniform' - From 2016-Onwards, the animal rescue uniforms consist of brown grey and yellow leggings and a tunic as well as a helmet with a neck protector. *'Mountain Rescue Uniform' - From 2017-Onwards, the Mountain Rescue Uniforms consist of yellow jackets and leggings with light deflectors and a helmet with a torchlight. Stations *Newtown - Newtown Fire Station is the main HQ and largest station in the service. It is very little referenced in Fireman Sam, but it is mostly mentioned when the Pontypandy firefighters learn new skills there (e.g. winter rescue). *Pontypandy Railway Station - This is where Station Officer Steele & Chief Fire Officer Boyce were first based when the coal mines were still active, they would use the railway system on Bessie to attend to emergencies in the mountains and mines. Soon as the mines closed, they both promoted to their separate ways with Chief Fire Officer Boyce transferring to Newtown & Station Officer Steele to Pontypandy. Now with lots of visitors to the Mountain Activity Centre & the mines, the station is now in use again, "Just Like The Old Days" *Pontypandy - Originally built in 1938, Pontypandy Fire Station was no larger than an average retained fire station, only housing Jupiter and their skills were limited. Throughout the years, their skills and facilities have greatly improved such as having a larger garage built to house Venus and Jupiter permanently and completely rebuilding the interior of the fire station in order to have the entire ground floor with an office, a garage and a small kitchen on the top floor with a balcony outside. Since Heroes of the Storm, they now have a state-of-the-art fire station with many technological features and developing new skills such as amphibious and animal rescue capabilities. As from Season 10 onwards, the Mountain and Ocean Rescue Centres are part of the fire service each with their unique fire service logo. Vehicles Pontypandy Fire Station # Jupiter (Aerial Ladder Combined Fire Engine) - Driven by Fireman Sam & Elvis Cridlington # Venus (Water Carrier/Rescue tender) - Driven by Everyone in the station # Mercury (Quad Bike) - Ridden by Fireman Sam, Station Officer Steele & Elvis Cridlington # Hydrus (Off Road/amphibious Rescue Vehicle) - Driven by Fireman Sam # Phoenix (qRescue Crane) - Driven by Ellie Phillips, Penny Morris, Arnold McKinley & Fireman Sam (sticker only) Newtown Fire Station # Rapid Response Fire Unit - (Fire Engine) # Mobile Control Unit (Command unit for large incidents or large events in Pontypandy Pontypandy Mountain Rescue Centre #Wallaby 2 (Search and Rescue Helicopter) - Piloted by Tom Thomas #Mountain Rescue 4x4 (Off-road rescue 4x4) - Driven by Tom Thomas #Mountain Rescue Ambulance (Off-road rescue 4x4) - Driven by Nurse Flood & Ellie Phillips Pontypandy Ocean Rescue Centre #Neptune (Inflatable rescue boat) - Driven by Penny Morris, Fireman Sam, Ben Hooper & Elvis Cridlington #Titan (Firefighting Boat) - Driven by Ben Hooper #Juno (Rescue Jet Ski) - Driven by Fireman Sam Railway Rescues #Bessie (Heritage Fire Engine) - Driven by Station Officer Steele, Fireman Sam & Penny Morris Paramedics #Nurse Flood's Car (Ambulance) - Driven by Nurse Flood #Mountain Rescue Ambulance - Driven by Nurse Flood & Ellie Phillips Pontypandy Firefighters *Station Officer Steele *Fireman Sam *Elvis Cridlington *Penny Morris (Part-time in Series 3 and 4/Full-time since Series 5) *Arnold McKinley (Since Heroes of the Storm) *Ellie Phillips (Since Heroes of the Storm) *Chief Fire Officer Boyce (Formerly and various visits since The Great Fire of Pontypandy) *Jerry Lee Cridlington (Fills in for absences) *Trevor Evans - Volunteer firefighter (Former auxiliary fireman in the original series) *Dilys Price - Volunteer firefighter *Helen Flood - Volunteer firefighter *Mike Flood - Volunteer firefighter *Charlie Jones - Volunteer firefighter *Bronwyn Jones - Volunteer firefighter Other emergency services Newtown Firefighters *Chief Fire Officer Boyce *Deputy Chief Fire Officer *Penny Morris (Formerly) *Jerry Lee Cridlington *Dickie Grubb Mountain Rescuers *Tom Thomas *Fireman Sam *Penny Morris *Elvis Cridlington *Arnold McKinley *Ellie Phillips *Moose Roberts - Backup officer *Helen Flood - Medic *Lizzie Sparkes - Animal Rescue Pontypandy Coastguards *Ben Hooper *Fireman Sam *Penny Morris *Elvis Cridlington *Jerry Lee Cridlington Nurse *Helen Flood Rescue Dog *Radar Gallery Original logo.png|Original logo Fire service Logo.png|Fire Service logo (2003-2015) File:IMG_3473.png|Ocean Rescue Logo File:IMG_0909.PNG|Mountain Rescue Logo FS.promo7.jpeg|The Pontypandy Fire Service in Series 1 File:French.Toast.jpeg|The Pontypandy Fire Brigade in the original series File:Fs.s5.firecrew.jpg|The Pontypandy Fire Brigade in Series 5 Wikia-Visualization-Main,firemansam.png|The Pontypandy Fire Brigade in CGI Season 10 promo.png|The Pontypandy Fire Brigade since 2015 Imagerty.png|The emergency services for Pontypandy (2016-Present) Sam-Christmas-Theme.jpg|The Fire Brigade at Christmas Football team.jpeg|Pontypandy Fire Brigade football team Firestation.jpeg|Promo File:000ce558-1210.jpg|The Volunteer Firefighters Vff.png File:Fire_Station_Hamleys_Flyer.jpg Season 10 Promo.jpg File:Fireman-Sam-Tile-2016-1.jpg FSAA.Pr.jpeg|The Pontypandy Fire Service crew in Alien Alert introduction and credits imagetdmt.jpg|The team doing medical training with Nurse Flood Category:Fireman Sam Topics